


Usopp

by PainedEggs



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort for the author as well, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainedEggs/pseuds/PainedEggs
Summary: Yeah, it was fine. Completely fine.But it wasn’t.It's a vent fic. I've just been doing not well.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Usopp
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Usopp

Usopp knew he wasn’t doing well. He knew that the others knew he wasn’t doing well, ever since Thriller Bark. But he also knew how to mask it. Telling stories and jokes. Laughing. Drawing. Inventing stupid things that he didn’t even need. Escapism. Usopp hoped this covered it up, that everyone thought he had gotten better after those two years. Of course, he hadn’t, but he didn’t want to make his crewmates worry about him. He’s just not man enough. Real men don’t feel these feelings, at least that’s what he’s been told.

He’d space out at times, just thinking about what it would be like to do many things. Have a family. Become the greatest sniper on the planet. Be happy. It was stupid. Yeah, he could talk to someone, but he didn’t want to be seen as “weak.” Hell, Luffy’s the most understanding person he knows, but he… he shouldn’t worry about him. All Usopp was, was this stupid waste of life. All he ever did was smile to hide the pain.

Today was like any other day. Another day of fake laughter. Another day of escaping reality. Except, something was wrong. He just couldn’t put his finger on it, that feeling of dread, when suddenly…

“Usopp, is something the matter?”

“Ahh, no, no, nothing’s wrong. I’m fine. Just thinking, is all.”

“Mm.”

She’s not buying it, is she? Usopp knows that it would make sense, since Robin’s spent all of those years alone, eventually learning to read faces and emotions.

“If you ever need to talk about anything, I’m always here. We’re here for you, Usopp.”

Usopp lets out a choked “yeah” and moves from the deck to the kitchen. Maybe he just needed a glass of water. He hoped that he was just dehydrated and that some water would make him feel better. He got a glass, got some water from the sink, and sat down. He sipped it slowly, entertaining his thoughts.

“Hey, Usopp. Is everything… alright?”

“What,” Usopp responded, even though he had heard what Sanji had said clearly. Just as Sanji was repeating what he said, Usopp cut him off, saying “Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“You just… nevermind. Lunch’ll be ready in around 2 hours.”

Usopp nodded and started drinking his water significantly faster. For some reason, he just didn’t want to be near his friends at the moment. He put his glass in the sink and left the kitchen before Sanji could even glance at him.

“This doesn’t make sense… Why are they doing this? They shouldn’t worry about me! I don’t matter that much,” Usopp thought to himself. He ran into the boys’ room, where he subsequently ran straight into Zoro. The door closes behind him.

“What’s the rush?”

“Ah, I… I just gotta… pee bad?”

“Your lies are usually better than this.” Zoro sighs. “What’s wrong?”

“Ah, it’s nothing.”

“It’s definitely  _ something _ .”

“No, it’s really, it’s nothing!”

“Usopp. What is it?”

“It’s nothing you should be worried about!”

“Hey. We’re all crewmates here. I should be worried about it.”

“But it’s not- It’s not important, okay? It’s just-”

Zoro pulls Usopp into a deep hug and just stands there with him. Usopp feels his face getting hotter and he starts to tear up, causing Zoro to hug him tighter. Usopp whimpers and begins to cry.

“Something’s wrong, isn’t it,” Zoro whispers in Usopp’s ear.

A muffled whimper comes out as Usopp buries his head deeper into Zoro’s chest.

“You don’t have to tell me now, alright? But whenever you feel like it, we’re all here for you.”

If Usopp was being perfectly honest, he wouldn’t tell them. He still doesn’t want anybody to worry about him. Even his closest friends. But if he ever did, it was nice to know that they were there for him. He spent the next few minutes buried in Zoro’s chest, comforted by the warmth of his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the end isn't very... you know. And maybe Zoro is a bit OOC? I don't know anymore.


End file.
